


Christmas Don't Be Late

by lovewillremember



Category: Harlena, One Direction (Band), Sarry, Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillremember/pseuds/lovewillremember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When winter weather brings two people together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Don't Be Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little Christmas-y one-shot I decided to write, hopefully you guys like it!

So much for a mild winter.

The only thing Selena could see outside the terminal window was a sheet of white, the sudden blizzard coating every inch of the plane and runway that were supposed to be her escape to Texas for the holidays. Maybe this was God’s way of teaching her a lesson -- don’t leave things for the last minute, Selena -- or perhaps Mother Nature simply enjoyed cruel and unusual punishment. Whatever the case, Selena was stranded and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Had there been any flights directly to Dallas, this wouldn’t have been a problem, but due to various circumstances, she had an hour and a half layover in Denver that had now seemed to turn indefinite. Sighing, Selena plopped herself down in a seat that faced the window.

It was torture. Forcing herself to watch the snow in hopes that it would let up was nearly as grueling as watching paint dry, but she was out of options. She considered staying in a hotel for the night, but with everyone traveling for the holidays and anybody who had flown into Denver needing a place to stay, it seemed like every room in every hotel within a 5 mile radius was booked solid. Not only was she stranded, but she was practically alone in a huge airport overnight.

“I’m sorry, momma.” Frowning into the phone, Selena picked at the bottom hem of her sweater. Being home in Texas for the holidays was one of her favorite traditions, so she wasn’t surprised to hear the disappointment in her mother’s voice at the delivery of the news. “I’ll keep you posted, but I don’t think I’ll be able to make it there in time. Get some sleep, okay? I love you.”

Hanging up, she glanced down at the weather app on her screen. The projected forecast said there would be snow consistently for the next few days, but heavy snow would only last until mid-morning.

“Great,” she muttered, heaving a sigh and tucking her phone away into her purse.

As she resigned herself back to watching the beautiful inconvenience floating past the windows, she began to ignore her surroundings. The flurries acted like white noise to the senses, drowning out even her worst self-deprecating thoughts. So much so that she didn’t notice someone approaching until they sat down in the seat beside her.

When she heard the commotion, it brought her from her trance and she looked over to find an all too familiar face attached to the body beside her. “Harry?”

“Selena.” He sent a small nod of acknowledgement her way. “You looked lonely. Thought I’d keep you company,” he chuckled low, folding his hands in his lap.

“What are you doing here?” Her confusion was evident not only in the crease of her brow, but the tone of her voice. If anything, she’d have expected he’d dropped off the face of the earth by now the same way he always did every year around this time. She was certain she would have known if he was on her same flight.

“Same as you, I’d suppose.” He shrugged. “Headed home, then the snow had other ideas. Could’ve gotten a hotel room as I was here early enough for one, but I’d have felt greedy taking it from a family that really needed one for the night.”

Selena sent a sympathetic smile his way, then looked forward once more. Silence fell upon them while she tried to figure out what to say next.

It wasn’t that the two weren’t friendly. If anything, it was the opposite. They’d become friends while he was with Taylor and her friendship with Niall had only brought them closer together through the past few years. Whenever they were in the same town, they’d meet up for a few days and have some fun, no strings attached.

It was what they both needed, really. She was still forcefully clawing her way out of a twisted web of a public ex-relationship, while his schedule and hoard of crazy fans who attacked anyone with a pulse that stood too close to the boys made it hard for him to commit to anything serious.

Both of them living in LA now helped, though. It meant they got to see each other more often, meant the fun times could last longer without the fear of paparazzi lingering outside hotel windows waiting for the perfect shot. It meant that whatever strings they hadn’t wanted to attach before seemed to be tying their own knots.

“You okay?” Harry’s voice broke the silence. She nearly missed it, soft as it was, but she looked at him again to notice his eyes already on her.

“As okay as I can be in this situation, I guess,” she replied, ducking his gaze and tucking some of her loose hair behind her ear. “Kind of wishing I’d planned this better. It’s been too long since I’ve been home and now I may not make it.”

“I understand,” he spoke, voice even lower than before, somehow. “It’ll work out. I’m sure of it.”

The graze of his pinky against hers as he looped his fingers around her hand made her look towards them, then up at him. It was his turn to look away and she could see the hint of rose sprinkled across his cheeks, matching the pink of his bitten lip.

She knew Harry to be affectionate. She’d seen it in the way he was with other people, in the way he was with her behind closed doors, but she never thought much of it then. Here, though, the world could see if they were watching closely enough. Whatever this was between them, this step meant something, even if neither of them said it.

“At least I’ve got good company,” Selena amended, smiling slowly.

Her hand twisted in his and she was surprised at the ease her fingers slid through the spaces between his own, like they were always meant to be there.

“How long will you be home for?” Harry asked, his voice low as he carefully trailed his thumb along the side of her palm.

“Not sure. A week, maybe two to make up for being late,” she responded, glancing towards him. “What about you?”

“Up in the air right now. We’re on break, so other than a single being released, we’ve not got anything to do. Suppose it depends on how long mum’s able to put up with me, yeah?” He chuckled. “That or until the quiet drives me mad.”

“You don’t like the quiet?” Tilting her head, she furrowed her brows.

“Not for long periods of time. I actually enjoy being on stage and the touring,” he admitted. “I won’t know what to do with myself after awhile.”

“You could come see me. I don’t tour until May, so I’ve got a little bit before rehearsals start.”

Selena looked hopeful, lip caught between her teeth as she watched him for a moment to gauge his response. She knew it’d be hard for them to spend time together without there being a ton of media attention, but a small part of her didn’t seem to care. His touch had that effect on her -- made her feel safe.

“Sounds like the best way to start the new year if you ask me,” he replied warmly, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek.

Selena’s face lit up with a rosy blush, but she didn’t shy away this time. In fact, she rested her head down onto his shoulder and his arm slipped around her shoulders, cheek pressed to her hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch, the warmth enveloping her.

“Merry Christmas, Harry,” Selena whispered.

“Happy Christmas, Selena,” Harry replied, lips pressed into her hair.


End file.
